With Great Power
by Nirate
Summary: A HeroesSmallvilleRoswell crossover you don't see many of those!. If thats not enough to keep you interested what is? LizOliver, ChloeKyle, LoisClark, IsabelPeter. Better review if you want a better summary! Trust us, its worth it!


_Title: With Great Power _

_Rating: Mature _

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything, sadly. If we did you better believe we would do a crossover between the shows on television! _

_Summary: A Heroes/Smallville/Roswell crossover (you don't see many of those!). If that's not enough to keep you interested what is? Liz/Oliver, Chloe/Kyle, Lois/Clark, Isabel/Peter. P.S. better summary with reviews! _

_AN: Hello, and welcome to a new and very original crossover! Blondedramaqueen and I worked hard on this, so read, enjoy, and for the love of all things holy REVIEW!!! Come on people… Feedback is love!!_

_Beta: thetvgeneral _

Prologue

When Oliver Queen had arrived back in Metropolis he wasted no time in calling Clark Kent. Clark wasn't officially part of his band of superheroes, the name still was not settled, but he knew that the information he had received Clark would want to hear. The urgency in his voice combined with the fact he was back in Metropolis made Clark come running, literally.

"It took you long enough." Oliver said sarcastically shutting his cell phone and turning to face Clark.

Clark didn't reply just shrugged. He was beyond interested to know why Oliver was back in Metropolis and what he had found out about Luther Corp.'s experiments. While Oliver and company had been gone trying to stop Lex, Clark stayed on the home front. The communication between Clark and Oliver had been almost completely severed when the "Justice….something" had left his barn weeks prior for everyone's best interest so they couldn't be connected. The only contact Clark had with Oliver was to explain about Chloe and how Lex had kidnapped her. Clark was anxious to hear what had been going on, not that he had been sitting around twiddling his thumbs while they were gone. He had been doing a lot of research, or helping Chloe to do research on the Metropolis and Smallville divisions of Luthor Corp. But they had only come up with a bunch of dead ends; Lex was getting better at covering his tracks.

Oliver got right down to the point. He was not going to beat around the bush on this one, because it involved one of their own. Maybe Watchtower had only been in on one mission, but she was still a valuable asset to them all.

"The team was just in New York. I had some intel that good ole Lex was holding his newest subject there, a boy that could open vortexes, if you can believe it. Clark, the tests they ran on this kid-" Oliver stopped and looked away.

"By the time we got there he was dead. The testing killed him in less then three days. They don't treat lab rats as badly as they did this kid! Cyborg jacked into their computer and the files say that Lex had them take samples of everything. Blood, spinal fluids, bone marrow, brain tissue, everything. With no pain relievers. The bastard wanted to see how the 'test subject' reacted to the pain. After that they started cutting into his brain. Tried to find out if they could manipulate his powers." Oliver turned back to Clark. Fury in his eyes.

"Lex has lost it. He no longer sees these people as human. Their just a means to an end now."

"We have to stop him before he can do this to anyone else." Clark said, ready to take action. He had remained silent up until this point. A few years ago he could have never fathomed Lex Luther becoming a complete manic for all things meteor related. He never thought he would see his friend stoop so low as kidnappings and killings. Lex had hit a little close to home on his last kidnapping victim.

Oliver gave a little smile. "Yeah, the teams on that, Clark." He said referring to why the others did not make the journey back to Metropolis with him; they were still trying to shut down as many plants as they could. "And it seems that Lex is staying close to Smallville right now. That's one of the reasons I'm here." There was a quick pause as Oliver decided whether or not to tell Clark the other information he had found out. He knew it was better to have things out in the open so he went with his instincts and told Clark what he knew.

"But that's not all we found. When Chloe disappeared three weeks ago, Lex was heading up that little project, and even though you guys got that tracker out of her, he still has her under surveillance. Do you know where she is?" Oliver had found the files of Chloe Sullivan, they were only back up files but they included everything there was to know about her: video recordings, phone conversations, pictures, everything that she had done since her kidnapping was in the file. Luckily for both Chloe and Clark they had kept a low profile and there was nothing of great interest in the file.

"She's in Metropolis with Lois. Their cousin and her friends just moved into a new apartment. Their helping them set up and show them around the city. I was going up to help once I'd finished with my chores." Clark told him, he was concerned about Chloe. If Lex was having her watched that meant he found something, that Chloe really was meteor infected. He also had to deal with helping to keep his secret while protecting Chloe, which was going to be hard with the addition of Chloe's cousin and friends in his life. Not to mention the surveillance that was being run Chloe.

Oliver looked to the ground at the mention of Lois. "How is she doing?" He asked quietly.

Clark gave him a sympathetic look knowing which she he was referring to. "She's ok. I'd give her some space, though. Lois holds a mean grudge." He paused. "You did the right thing, letting her go."

"I know."

Clark and Oliver just stared at each other. The unspoken question hung in the air, "what do we do now."

--

"How did you guys manage to get all of this stuff here?" Chloe said picking another box up and dragging it up the stairs, where Isabel and Liz stood placing their boxes on the landing.

It felt like hours since she and Lois arrived to help their cousin and her friends move into their apartment in Metropolis, but in fact it had only been one hour. And in that hour it was filled with gossip and catching up, not doing what they had set off to do which was to unload Kyle's SUV.

"Believe me it wasn't easy. Have you ever had to drive hours with boxes in your lap and your knees smashed up against the dashboard?" Isabel asked, lightly and laughed. It had not been amusing when they were driving down the road but now that they were finally in Metropolis it seemed worth the agonizing drive.

She had felt instantly comfortable around Chloe and Lois, something she had never felt in her whole life. She decided to save her perfect Ice Princess demeanor for another day.

"Iz you had it easy." Liz remarked staring at her friend, "I believe I was the one holding the statue of Buddha the whole way here, and that thing weighed a ton." All three girls laughed when they imagined Liz sitting holding the Buddha statue.

"Ladies are we going to stand around all day or are we actually going to finish unloading the car?" Kyle asked from the bottom of the staircase, his voice light and joking. The three girls proceeded to come back down the stairs to where Lois and Kyle were standing.

"Chloe where's Smallville?" Lois asked impatiently.

"He said he'd be here when he finished his chores." Chloe said shrugging her shoulders. She knew it only took Clark a few minutes to do his chores but she guessed he was staying away to give her time with her cousin, that or someone needed rescuing.

"Right, he is always doing chores. My guess, he's off somewhere pining after Lana Luther." Lois said with an eye role. She was stressed about her deadline at the Inquisitor and knew that she had a story to submit in a few hours, and she wanted to make sure her cousin was moved in before she left.

"Smallville?" Liz asked sending her cousins an amused look.

"Clark Kent, I think you met him the last time you were in town." Chloe answered.

Liz tried to recall if she remembered Clark. It had been years since she had been to Smallville, the non-stop action in her life had put off any visits with her family. Looking back Liz realized how many times she had put off coming to visit Chloe and Lois over the years, she had always meant to but she was had a lot going on at the time.

"Don't worry about it Liz." Lois said slinging her arm around her cousin, she had noticed the change in Liz's demeanor and knew what her cousin was thinking. "Pretty soon will be the three Musketeers again."

Liz smiled, glad that her cousin believed that a 4-year gap in a friendship could easily be repaired, but then again they were family.

--

"Well I'm glad that's over." Lois said falling down on the couch in between Kyle and Liz. They had just finished unloading all the boxes and it surprisingly hadn't taken them as long as they thought it would.

"Lois, the only thing you and Isabel did was supervise. I don't think you can be that exhausted." Liz said to her cousin. While Chloe, Liz, and Kyle and brought the boxes inside Lois stood by the car giving instructions while Isabel stood in the apartment telling them where to put the boxes. Needless to say Isabel and Lois should never be alone together, they were both entirely to bossy on their own, combined would be disastrous.

Lois opened her mouth to respond when a knock at the door cut her off. Everyone turned to face Smallville's very own superhero.

"You really shouldn't leave your doors open, Metropolis isn't the safest place in the world." Clark said entering the apartment when Chloe waved him in.

"Glad to see you could make it Smallville, as soon as we finish you show up." Lois said sarcastically getting up from her place on the couch.

"Clark Kent, meet my cousin Liz Parker, who you should know; Isabel Evans and Kyle Valenti." Chloe said introducing everyone. Lois looked at the clock and sighed.

"As mush as I'd love to stay and chat now that Cark has graced us with his presence, I have to go; I have a deadline on the man bat story. It shouldn't take me long; I'll be back in a few hours?" Everyone said goodbye to Lois as she made her way out of the apartment and to the Inquisitor's office.

"We have to be going, too." Clark said trying to communicate via looks with Chloe. When she just continued to look at him cluelessly he added, "I borrowed my friend Oliver's car and I need to get it back to him." Clark stressed Oliver's name, while explaining to the others, trying not to be to obvious and hoping Chloe would get the message.

"Oliver's back in town?" Chloe asked suspiciously, that couldn't be good.

"Yes, and I borrowed his car to come and get you. He needs help with an um, computer problem." Clark improvised. He really had taken Oliver's car; no doubt Lex's surveillance would have picked up on him speeding into the building, so he went the normal way about getting there.

"Liz I'm so sorry." Chloe said looking at her cousin, "But I'll be back as soon as I can. Why don't you guys finish unpacking then we can go explore Metropolis?"

"It's fine Chlo," Liz said smiling at her cousin. "It's not like we are going anywhere."

"It was nice meeting you." Clark said pushing Chloe towards the door. "We should be back soon." Before Chloe could say anything else Clark continued to push her towards the door, Chloe bickering with him the whole way.

"Okay, did anyone else find that strange?" Isabel asked taking the seat between Kyle and Liz.

"What?" Kyle replied. "The fact that Clark was way obvious in being not obvious in getting Chloe out of here? Or the fact that neither Lois or Chloe seem to realize how attractive and manly I am?"

"Or how about how Kyle managed to act like a non-hormone-driven male for once when around new, pretty girls?" Liz shot back.

"Funny guys, but seriously, I got a really weird vibe from Clark." Isabel supplied.

"Isabel, maybe you're overreacting. Clark Kent is just your average guy. If you listen to Lois, he couldn't get more average then him!" Liz told her.

Isabel sighed, "Yeah, maybe. I'm probably just tired."

"Well we did just spend all night driving here and then unpacking. I think we just need some rest. Buddha says…."

"Kyle!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time and then looked towards each other and laughed.


End file.
